Solo mío
by kag-inuyoukai
Summary: Agarró la maleta y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su casa para envolverse en las mantas de su mullida cama. Pero el sonido de una puerta al abrirse hizo que se detuviera, miró sobre su hombro y vio a su mejor amigo, el culpable de sus suspiros constantes...


**Solo mío**

 **Capitulo único**

 **[Omegaverse]**

Miró con nerviosismo la puerta de madera que tenía frente a él, su corazón latía frenético dentro de su cuerpo, en su mente se libraba una batalla para decidir si tocaba o no el timbre, cuando levantaba su mano dispuesto a tocarlo se arrepentía y la bajaba mirando al suelo alfombrado como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

No sabía cómo es que había llegado a eso, bueno si lo sabía pero no entendía como es que lo estaba llevando a cabo.

Suspiró y miró la pequeña maleta que estaba al lado de sus piernas, tal vez era una mala idea, lo mejor era que regresara a su casa, su omega interno chilló disgustado mas no le prestó atención.

Agarró la maleta y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su casa para envolverse en las mantas de su mullida cama.

Pero el sonido de una puerta al abrirse hizo que se detuviera, miró sobre su hombro y vio a su mejor amigo, el culpable de sus suspiros constantes y el que le robaba su corazón con cada hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba.

-Yuuri~ - el alfa pronunció de forma cantarina su nombre mientras esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba se plasmaba en su rostro- ¿A dónde vas?

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, intentó decir algo pero solo logró tartamudear, enrojeció por la vergüenza, el alfa que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta sonrió con ternura.

-No pensabas irte ¿verdad?

Yuuri negó

-Yuuri, eres muy malo mintiendo- el alfa suspiró- bueno no importa, vamos, pasa.

El omega camino con lentitud, se sobresaltó cuando el alfa le quitó de las manos la maleta. Yuuri sabía que el alfa odiaba que el hiciera el mas mínimo esfuerzo, en ocasiones eso causaba peleas entre ellos pero después de que el enojo se fuera solo se reían por lo tontos que parecían.

Yuuri miró el departamento con curiosidad, era grande y muy lujoso. El alfa dejó la maleta en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina.

Un hermoso caniche corrió por el lugar, al verlo ladró y se lanzó hacia Yuuri, los dos cayeron al suelo, el perro no le tomó importancia y solamente se dedicó a lamiar el rostro del pelinegro, Yuuri rio.

-Makkachin, chico malo, deja a Yuuri en paz- el perro miró a su dueño un momento para después ignorarlo y seguir con la tarea de bañar al chico con su saliva. El alfa miró a su mascota sorprendido, soltó un bufido y se acercó a ellos para quitar al canino que continuaba sobre el joven.

-Lo siento Yuuri- dijo apenado el alfa.

-No importa, Viktor- se sonrojó al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo.- estoy acostumbrado.

Viktor asistió con alegría, Makkachin ladró.

-¿Deseas beber algo?- preguntó mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a levantarse del suelo.

-Jugo de naranja-

Viktor asistió y volvió a la cocina. Yuuri se acercó al sofá y luego se sentó en el, Makkachin que rascaba su oreja, paró y con agilidad salto hacia el sofá para recostarse sobre las piernas de Yuuri. El pelinegro comenzó a repartir caricias por el cuerpo del caniche que feliz sacaba su rosada lengua de su hocico.

Yuuri se sonrojo al recordar porque había ido al departamento del alfa.

.

.

.

Yuuri gruño molesto, odiaba cuando entraba en celo, odiaba su condición de omega y también tener que llevar ese tonto collar en el cuello para impedir que lo marcaran. Agarró una almohada y la lanzó hacia la pared. Llevaba cuatro días en su habitación, encerrado y sin poder ir a la universidad.

Sabía que si salía en cualquier momento algún estúpido alfa se acercaría a él para violarlo y dejarlo preñado.

Suspiró al menos hoy sería su último día de celo, el calor que hace unos días era un infierno poco a poco iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Tocaron a su puerta.

-Yuuri, cariño ¿puedo pasar?- era la voz de su madre

-Sí, pasa mamá-

La puerta se abrió y la mujer que era una beta entró.

-Viktor vino a verte, pensó que estabas enfermo- la mujer rio divertida- pero al saber que solo estabas en celo se tranquilizó y dejo esto antes de irse con rapidez.

La mujer dejo los papeles sobre la mesa de noche, Yuuri se acercó con curiosidad, eran las tareas que los profesores habían dejado, al parecer Viktor le había pedido a Pitchit las tareas para que el pudiera traérselo.

Su madre salió de la habitación cuando vio entre las hojas una pequeña nota, sonrió al reconocer la letra del alfa.

 _Espero que estés bien Yuuri, la vida aquí parece una tortura sin ti. Te extraño y muuucho._

Al final de la nota vio la firma de Viktor y el dibujo de un cerdito.

Buscó su celular y lo encontró debajo del montón de sabanas, marcó el número de Viktor y le envió un mensaje agradeciéndole por tomarse la molestia de llevarle los deberes y decirle que al día siguiente lo vería.

Al siguiente día, antes de entrar a la universidad sintió como se le tiraban encima y unos fuertes brazos lo envolvían, al reconocer al alfa se dejó hacer, sabía que intentar alejarlo era inútil. El alfa restregaba su mejilla contra la de Yuuri.

Cuando logró liberarse del alfa camino junto a él hacia el edificio, Viktor se desvió de su camino para acompañarlo a su aula alegando que todavía quedaba en él un poco del olor de su celo.

Al finalizar las clases, caminaron justos, Viktor seguía insistiendo en no dejarlo solo. Caminaban a paso lento, Viktor hablaba alegremente, Yuuri solo asistió con la cabeza de vez en cuando sin poner mucha atención a lo que Viktor decía.

Yuuri solo seguía pensando en lo molesto que era su celo, sin darse cuenta que el alfa dejaba de hablar para gruñirle con enojo a los demás alfas que lo veían con lujuria.

Estaban cerca Yutopia cuando Yuuri habló sin ser consciente que pensaba en voz alta.

-Viktor quiero pasar contigo mi próximo celo.-

Viktor dejo de hablar, lo miró con asombro. Yuuri al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó, gritó un olvídalo y corrió hacia su hogar como si el mismo diablo lo siguiera.

Se encontraba envuelto entre sus cobijas, diciéndose lo idiota que era y que de seguro Viktor ahora pensaría que era un cualquiera o lo peor, de seguro lo odiaba, sentía ganas de llorar. Escuchó su celular sonar y como este vibraba. Lo tomó de la mesa de noche y revisó el buzón de mensajes. Había uno nuevo y era de Viktor.

 _Yuuri, acepto. Mañana mismo iré para hablar con tus padres._

Yuuri gritó.

Yuuri quería que la tierra lo tragará, retorcí sus manos a causa de los nervios. Viktor había llegado hace unos minutos, había intentado explicarle que no era cierto lo que le había dicho pero al ver a su madre, Viktor lo dejo hablando solo. Ahora se encontraban sentados frente a sus padres.

-Bien Vitya de ¿Qué deseas hablar?- su madre sonreía con alegría, Yuuri imaginó que esta se le borraría al saber que su hijo había ofrecido que el alfa tomara su virginidad.

Viktor dejo de beber el té, su mirada se vivió seria.

-Su hijo me ha pedido que pase con él su próximo celo- soltó sin delicadeza el alfa, su padre escupió el té que en ese momento estaba bebiendo y tosió. Yuuri se sonrojo, parecía un tomate maduro, la Beta dio unas palmaditas a la espalda de su marido sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando su padre se recuperó lo miro con asombro, pues nunca se imaginó que su tímido hijo le fuera a pedir algo así a un alfa. Su madre también lo miró pero no había ni rastro de enfado o decepción en su rostro.

El alfa prosiguió cuando se dio cuenta que esperaban a que el siguiera hablando.

-Así que he venido para pedir su permiso y así estar con él en su próximo celo.- Viktor hizo una reverencia, Yuuri sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento por la vergüenza.

-Vitya-habló su madre- si Yuuri te lo pidió, pues no tienes que pedirnos permiso, Yuuri ya es mayor y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, pero si te hace sentir bien. Tienes nuestro permiso, verdad cariño- su padre asistió.

Yuuri abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¡¿really?!- el ruso los miró con ilusión en el rostro, la pareja asistió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Pero Vitya, usen protección ¿Si?- la mujer rio

-Claro que sí señora- Viktor se voltio para abrazar a Yuuri y pronunciar su nombre de forma alegre mientras refregaba su mejilla contra la de Yuuri.

.

.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Viktor regresar de la cocina con su jugo y un plato de galletas.

Faltaba unos días para su celo pero Viktor le dijo que era mejor que fuera antes a su departamento.

Al anochecer el alfa y el omega se encontraban recostados en el sofá, Viktor había puesto en el reproductor de video una película de terror con la esperanza de que el lindo omega se asustara y se acurrucara en su cuerpo. Pero todo le salió mal ya que el único que se asustó y brincó a cada momento fue él, Yuuri solo reía por lo bajo.

Al finalizar la película Yuuri fue a darse un baño, mientras que Viktor permaneció en el sofá abrazando con fuerza a Makkachin. Después de que Yuuri saliera del baño Viktor entró pero llevando consigo a Makkachin, no quería estar solo su primer deseo era que Yuuri lo acompañara pero este le dio un rotundo no así que se conformó con la compañía de su mascota.

Cenaron y después cada quien se fue a distintas habitaciones, Viktor continuaba pidiéndole a Yuuri que se quedara a su lado pero este también continuaba negándose.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Viktor no podía dormir, Makkachin dormía junto a él, el alfa no lo soporto más, así que abrazo a su mascota, el perro no se quejó, Viktor camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, llego hasta el cuarto de invitados y abrió lentamente la puerta. La vista que obtuvo lo maravillo, el lindo omega parecía un ángel, Viktor sacudió su cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos impuros que se le vinieron a la mente, se dijo a si mismo que durante el celo del chico podría llevarlos a cabo. Así que volvió a caminar con cuidado, llego hasta la cama donde descansaba el omega.

-Yuuri, yuuri- habló en susurros al pelinegro quien solo se removió- Yuuri, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

El omega que seguía adormilado asistió y se arrimó para hacerle espacio al alfa, Viktor sonrió triunfante, dejo a Makkachin a los pies de la cama, se adentró entre el espacio de la cama y las sabanas, abrazo a Yuuri por la cintura y acomodo su cabeza sobre la del joven. Sonrió al sentir como Yuuri se acurró en su pecho desnudo.

Cuando el pelinegro se despertó y vio a Viktor a su lado casi grito, intento salir de entre los fuertes brazos del alfa pero tal parecía que era casi imposible, batallo unos minutos y cuando logró liberarse corrió en dirección de la cocina, Makkachin que llevaba mucho tiempo despierto saltó de la cama y lo siguió con la lengua afuera.

Al llegar a la cocina Yuuri estaba muy pero muy sonrojado, no sabía cómo es que Viktor había llegado hasta su cama, recordaba muy bien que cada quien se fue a dormir a diferentes habitaciones, lo que le tranquilizaba es que parecía que no habían hecho nada más que dormir abrazados.

Makkachin ladró pidiendo alimento, Yuuri revisó entre los cajones buscando el alimento para el perro pero no halló nada, vio en el bote de basura una bolsa de alimento y comprendió que se había gastado.

Fue por su billetera y las llaves del alfa, habló a Makkachin para que lo acompañara y salieron del departamento, Yuuri no dejaría que el caniche pasara hambre además de que aprovecharía para comprar algunos ingredientes y preparar el desayuno.

Yuuri rio al darse cuenta que Makkachin era muy celoso y sobreprotector con él, gruñía cuando algún extraño se acercaba más de lo debido al omega, en ese aspecto se parecía mucho a su dueño.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Yuuri comenzó a sentir calor pero creyendo que se trataba por haber subido las escaleras debido a que el elevador estaba por el momento averiado decidió ignorarlo.

Alimento al caniche y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Viktor se despertó al sentir un delicioso aroma saliendo de la cocina, al entrar vio que el omega se encontraba ahí, su estómago rugió exigiendo alimento.

-Yuuri~ eres malo, me dejaste solo en la cama- lloriqueó Viktor.

Yuuri salto desde su lugar y el sonrojo se pintó en su rostro, si otros escucharan lo dicho por el alfa era muy probable que lo mal interpretaran.

-Lo siento Viktor, Makkachin tenía hambre así que salí para comprar su alimento.- el perro ladró para hacer valido lo que Yuuri decía.

Viktor suspiro, parecía que Yuuri quería más a Makkachin que a él, se sintió un tonto al darse cuenta que se sentía celos de su mascota.

Desayunaron en silencio, Yuuri invito a Makkachin con parte de su comida y Viktor deseaba tomar el lugar de su perro.

Yuuri se levantó para lavar los trastos usados pero un intenso calor lo detuvo, sus mejillas adquirieron el color rojizo, sintió como un líquido se deslizaba entre sus piernas, su celo había llegado y lo confirmo cuando escucho jadear a Viktor y soltar un gruñido, las piernas de Yuuri temblaron como gelatina, Viktor se acercó al omega y lo abrazó pegando su prominente erección al trasero del pelinegro quien se limitó únicamente a gemir y a aferrarse a sus brazos.

-Yuuri, tu aroma es exquisito- el alfa enterró su nariz en hombro del omega, aspirando su olor, gruño al ver el odioso collar y como este impedía besara y mordisquear la piel de blanquecina del cuello.

El alfa deslizo sus manos acariciando cada porción de piel del omega, alzó la camisa y dirigió sus manos a los rosados y pequeños pezones para pellizcarlos con suavidad, el omega suspiraba y se derretía ante sus caricias, su entrada se seguía mojando cada vez más, restregó su trasero contra el bulto del alfa.

-Vik…Viktor… ahhh… aquí no.-A Yuuri le costaba demasiado el hablar y pensar.

-Yuuri- gimió, le dio la vuelta al omega y lo alzó, volvió a gemir al besar los dulces y suaves labios del japonés, Yuuri envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del alfa, se restregó contra el miembro de Viktor mientras sus gemidos eran silenciados en el beso que mantenían.

Con dificultad el alfa terminó el beso y Yuuri gimió en desaprobación, Viktor camino con dificultad hacia su habitación, los besos que Yuuri repartía en su cuello le hacía difícil el coordinar sus pasos y a eso tenía que sumarle el dulce y embriagante aroma que el omega desprendía y que le invitaba a poseerlo, morderlo y marcarlo como suyo.

Al llegar a su cuarto Viktor deposito a su preciada carga sobre la cama, el omega se removió inquieto mientras lo llamaba, Yuuri deseaba que Viktor calmara ese calor infernal que sentía al no estar junto a él, podía escuchar como su omega interior chillaba por ser follado y que el alfa anudara en su interior mientras se venía dentro de él, ansiaba que el alfa lo marcara y dejara preñado.

El ruso se deleitó con esa hermosa y lujuriosa imagen, su alfa pedía que se abalanzará sobre el para poseerlo con locura, no pudo resistir más cuando vio que Yuuri alzaba sus brazos en una clara invitación para sucumbir al placer y lujuria que causaba su celo, y el como un buen alfa no se iba a negar.

Gateó por la cama hasta posicionarse sobre él, Yuuri se aferró a su cuerpo como si se tratase de un salvavidas, sintió como el omega tironeo de su camisa quiso alejarse un poco pero el omega chillo con angustia ante la simple idea que el alfa se alejara de su cuerpo, a Viktor se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería romperla y sin pesarlo dos vez destrozó su camisa, el omega gimió gustoso su nombre ante sus acciones.

Viktor se sorprendió cuando el Yuuri lo empujó hasta que estuviera recostado sobre la cama y él sobre su cuerpo, Yuuri lamia con gusto su piel, besaba y mordisqueaba por doquier, al alfa estas acciones lo excitaron más de lo que ya estaba.

Masajeó el trasero del omega para después quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, el aroma de Yuuri aumentó, en un rápido movimiento volvió a tomar el control, le gustaba que su omega lo acariciara pero el solo deseaba que Yuuri disfrutara del momento.

-Yuuri ¿estás listo?- el pelinegro asistió con energía

El omega se puso a cuatro sobre la cama

-Me… mételo… vi… Viktor- Yuuri meneó sus caderas sensualmente. El alfa gruño excitado, se sacó sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior.

Viktor acercó su miembro a la entrada del pelinegro y ambos jadearon. Las manos del alfa se aferraron de la cintura Yuuri y mordisqueó la piel de su espalda. Yuuri movió de nuevo sus caderas tratando que el miembro entrara en él.

-Tranquilo Yuuri- su voz se había vuelto más gruesa- eres mío Yuuri, solo mío.

El joven solo asistió, sin poder resistirlo más Viktor introdujo su miembro en el cálido cuerpo de Yuuri, jadearon de placer, el alfa inició con las envestidas, al inicio lento para después aumentar la velocidad, el omega lloriqueaba gozando de las embestidas que el peli plata le propinaba, podía sentirlo en su interior y como sus paredes se aferraban a el cada vez que salía sin querer que él se fuera.

Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor, sus respiraciones eran irregulares y los corazones latían frenéticos.

Yuuri casi llora de frustración y desesperación al sentir como el alfa se detenía, sentía que moriría si el no continuaba, movió sus caderas incitándolo a continuar, Viktor gruño en su cuello y agarro sus caderas para detener sus movimiento.

-Viktor- gimió

-Yuuri, continuare si te quitas ese maldito collar- Viktor dio una embestida al omega.- vamos Yuuri deseas que continúe ¿verdad?

Yuuri asistió y con torpeza buscó el botón que abriría el collar, solo los omegas sabían en qué lugar se encontraba como una forma de prevención contra los alfas, en cada collar el lugar del botón era distinto.

Cuando el collar cayó Viktor lo tomó y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo contra la pared pero se contuvo y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche. Tal y como prometió el alfa volvió a moverse en el interior de Yuuri, entraba y salía, dejando que la punta de su miembro tocara la entrada del omega para después entrar con fuerza cada vez más profundo, Yuuri se aferraba las mantas recibiendo con alegría y placer las embestidas del alfa.

Viktor se acercó al cuello libre del omega para chuparlo, besarlo y morderlo, sentía que muy pronto llegaría al clímax.

-Vikt… Viktor ahhh… te… amoo ahhh-

El corazón del peli plata fue invadido por un agradable y cálido sentimiento.

Al llegar al orgasmo Viktor anudó dentro del omega y lo mordió en el cuello, ahora Yuuri le pertenecía.

Yuuri gimió de satisfacción al sentir el nudo del alfa en su interior, sentía como la cálida semilla le llenaba, su parte omega ronroneaba de placer.

Viktor continuo con un lento vaivén mientras seguía unido a Yuuri, lamió la sangre del cuello del omega y plantó besos en su piel. El japonés sonreía ante la atención que su alfa le dedicaba.

Después unos minutos en los cuales el alfa mimó a su omega, Viktor sacó su miembro de su interior, se tumbó sobre la cama y acomodó a su omega sobre el para abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda.

Al cabo de unos segundos Yuuri se durmió aferrado al pecho de Viktor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Viktor deseaba golpearse, había marcado al japonés, él también lo amaba y estaba enamorado de él desde hacía muchos años, los mismos desde que se conocieron pero no debía de haberlo hecho y menos cuando aún no había solucionado el problema de su compromiso.

Estiró su mano hasta tomar el collar de Yuuri, lo mejor sería no decirle a Yuuri sobre la marca, no hasta que hablara con sus padres que vivían en Rusia y fuera libre para casarse con su amado Yuuri. Con cuidado de no despertarlo acomodó el collar en el cuello del omega y se sintió aliviado y al mismo tiempo disgustado al ver como este tapaba la marca.

Los días siguientes se quedaron casi todo el tiempo en la cama, solo salían para alimentarse y tomar un baño juntos. Viktor por un momento se preocupo había prometido a la madre de Yuuri, "usar protección" pero por estar de calenturiento lo había olvidado, no es que le molestara la idea de tener cachorros pero había hecho una promesa, más sin embargo se alegró y decepcionó al saber que Yuuri había tomado anticonceptivos desde hace varios días antes.

Al finalizar los días de celo, Viktor llevó a Yuuri a su hogar.

-Yuuri ¿te gustó estar conmigo?- Viktor lo abrazo por la cintura, Yuuri se sonrojó y tembló. Correspondió al abrazo.

-Me…me encanto, Viktor- Yuuri sintió que se asfixiaba por lo fuerte que lo abrazo el alfa.

Cuando el ruso lo soltó el omega se despidió de él y Yuuri corrió a su habitación, Viktor antes de irse hablo con los padres de Yuuri.

Al bajar a cenar noto la presencia de Makkachin, se sorprendió al verlo ahí, Viktor nunca dejaba a su mascota.

-Viktor pidió que lo cuidáramos por un tiempo al ver que Makkachin no deseaba irse.- fue la respuesta de su madre al preguntarle.

.

Yuuri miró el edificio de la universidad con nerviosismo al pensar que vería a Viktor en los pasillos, respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

Camino nervioso por las miradas que todos le dirigían, tal vez ellos pudieran percibir el aroma de Viktor en su cuerpo después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo con el alfa y se sonrojo al recordar que también el ruso paso mucho tiempo dentro de él. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente, respiró aliviado al no haberse topado con el peli plata en el camino.

Después de varios días se sintió diferente, se preocupó al sentir cosquilleos en su cuello, y emociones que podía asegurar que no eran suyas, además de que no había visto a Viktor y también que no podía comunicarse con él.

Suspiro con tristeza tal vez Viktor no deseaba verlo porque se arrepentía de lo que ocurrió, volvió a sentir esos extraños sentimientos fluir de su cuello, por un momento imaginó que tal vez Viktor lo había marcado pero se sintió un tonto al recordar que durante todo su celo el collar había permanecido en su lugar.

Acarició a Makkachin que dormía en su regazo, su curiosidad continuó y haciéndole caso bajo a Makkachin para encaminarse al baño, con cuidado se quitó el collar abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado, lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, en su cuello se podía apreciar de forma muy clara una marca de dientes, Viktor lo había marcado.

Yuuri caminó acompañado de su amigo Pitchit hasta el salón de clases del alfa, lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró, Pitchit preguntó por el ruso a un alfa que iba saliendo, el alfa lo miró.

-Me han dicho que se dio de baja, pero creo que fue temporal-

Pitchit agradeció por la información y luego jaló a Yuuri hasta llegar al salón de arte que estaba desocupado por el momento, ahí el omega abrazo a su amigo mientras lloraba, Viktor se había marchado porque odiaba la idea de haberlo marcado y pasar a su lado toda la vida.

Al amanecer de un frio día Yuuri escuchó los ladridos de Makkachin en la planta baja, se levantó con rapidez sabía que el caniche amaba sus paseos matutinos, una vez olvido sacarlo a pasear y el perro lo ignoró por casi un día entero.

Después de vestirse bajo con rapidez, escuchó voces y risas, al parecer su familia ya había despertado, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Viktor en medio de la habitación.

-Yuuri~ -al sentir su aroma Viktor corrió a su encuentro con una brillante sonrisa más se detuvo al ver como el omega retrocedía.

Makkachin tironeó de la ropa del pelinegro, en su hocico se hallaba la correa que le había comprado. Se puso a su altura y enganchó la correa a su collar, Makkachin corrió en dirección a la salida y Yuuri lo siguió.

Su familia presencio todo en silencio, el alfa suspiró Yuuri está enfadado y decepcionado lo pudo notar en su mirada, camino también hacia la salida para seguir a su omega tenían mucho de que hablar.

Yuuri se detuvo a las orillas del mar, soltó a Makkachin y lo vio corretear algunas gaviotas. Suspiró al sentir la insistente mirada del alfa sobre su cuerpo. Se sentó sobre la arena mirando al caniche.

-Pensé que ya no volverías, Viktor.-el alfa brincó no esperaba que Yuuri iniciara la conversación.

-Lo siento Yuuri.- Viktor se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de Yuuri – yo regrese a Rusia por un tiempo- Yuuri solo asistió para que el continuara hablando.

-Yo… bueno, en tu…-suspiro las palabras salían revueltas- Yuuri, durante tu celo, yo te marqué, no fue…

-Lo sé- pronuncio triste el omega, al parecer Viktor venía a despedirse.

-¡¿LO SABES?!- el omega pronuncio un sí, el alfa suspiró al menos ya no tenía que decir lo más difícil para él.- bien, por favor escúchame. Veras cuando te marque yo estaba comprometido con otra alfa, mis padres deseaban que la fortuna de los Nikiforov creciera más.-

Yuuri lo miró con asombro estaba por hablar pero guardo silencio ante la seña que le hizo el alfa.

-Aquella vez en la que me pediste que pasará contigo tu próximo celo, yo me sentí inmensamente feliz, el cielo medio una increíble oportunidad para estar con la persona que más amaba y amo- Yuuri se sonrojó antes sus palabras, Viktor prosiguió- cuando te marque la felicidad que sentí en ese momento fue más grande a comparación de la que sentí con tu propuesta, mas sin embargo decidí guardar silencio porque deseaba solucionar los problemas con mi familia.

Viktor suspiró

-Mis padres se negaron a cancelar el compromiso, podría decirse que fui un prisionero en mi propia casa porque no podía salir ni comunicarme con nadie. Al final después de mucho insistir aceptaron cancelar el compromiso y que yo me casará con quien desease.

Viktor metió su mano en su chaqueta, buscando algo. Cuanto lo encontró, extendió su mano frente a él, Yuuri vio una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul.

-Sé que te hice sufrir en estos meses y que de seguro me odias pero… Yuuri, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?- Yuuri solo miraba el rostro del alfa y después al anillo de oro.

-Lo siento, me gustaría decir que si pero.-

El rostro del alfa se ensombreció con la tristeza.

El omega tomó su mano y la dirigió a su vientre, Viktor miró la sonrisa de Yuuri con notable confusión.

-Solo diré el "si acepto", si tu aceptas a mi hijo- el alfa quiso gruñir de celos al pensar que alguien más había tocado a su omega pero se detuvo al escuchar- Tu hijo, nuestro Cachorro.

-Yuuri, ¿un cachorro? ¿Nuestro cachorro? - el omega asistió, el alfa sin poder evitarlo lloró- Claro que lo acepto. Yuuri~- El alfa beso los labios de Yuuri.

-Yo también acepto Viktor pero tenemos que apurar la boda por el cachorro.-

-¡ ES VERDAD, YUURI! ¡MAKKACHIN ES HORA DE REGRESAR!–Yuuri rio, sus días grises habían quedado atrás con el regreso del alfa.

.

.

.

-Yuuri~ es hermoso.

-Viktor haz silencio, lo despertaras.- regaño el omega.

-Pero Yuuri~ nuestro cachorro es muy lindo- el alfa presiono el botón de la cámara capturando la hermosa escena.

-Viktor- advirtió Yuuri- el pequeño bultito se removió inquieto- Mira ya lo despertaste.-

Un agudo llanto resonó en la habitación, el omega arrullo a su cachorro.

-Tranquilo cariño, estoy aquí, Mamá te cuidara- el alfa enternecido continuaba tomando fotos.

El pequeño dejó de llorar, Yuuri beso la pequeña cabeza cubierta de algunos cabellos dorados, el bebé abrió sus ojos, las lagunas de un hermoso color verde se enfocaron en las chocolates de su madre, soltó una risita cuando el omega beso su manita.

-Eso es Yurio, mi pequeño cachorro es fuerte ¿verdad?- el bebé balbuceo.

-Yuuri- el alfa se acercó a su familia para abrazarla, Makkachin también se acercó y pusó sus patitas sobre las piernas de sus dueños. El omega acarició la cabeza del caniche mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su esposo.

Amaba a su familia.

Fin

 _ **Hola a todos, bueno esta idea estuvo por varios días rondando mi cabeza y al no poder deshacerme de ella pues decidí escribirla.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Amo Yuri! On Ice mi hermana tal parece que a veces quiere lanzarme un oso de peluche para que deje de cantar el opening.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer si les gustó espero sus comentarios si no también espero sus criticas constructivas con mucho gusto las leeré.**_


End file.
